


Falling In Love Is Like Flying

by alphatoothless



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, httyd2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup looks through his life with Astrid Hofferson, and he realizes falling in love is like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Falling in love was very similar to flying. Every minute of it felt like soaring higher, the pounding of your heart growing faster, the elated and weightless feeling in your gut as you go higher and higher. But falling in love and flying were similar in their dangers, too, especially when you trust so willingly your partner, and if they don’t catch you when you fall, you face the end.

Falling in love with Astrid Hofferson was this very feeling for Hiccup. He’d never known any close feelings with women, not since his mother died, so when he first met Astrid, everything changed. Perhaps it was when he first saw her, one of the only two girls in the village that were his age, she caught his eye with her majestic movements and her passionate determination to be the best Valkyrie on Berk. Hiccup was sure this was what love was. 

When Astrid went on the team with Snotlout and the others, Hiccup grew weary of constantly hearing Snotlout flirt with Astrid. Hoping he’d have his chance to finally impress the girl of his dreams, Hiccup awaited his father’s approval. However, as fate would have it, Hiccup would train under Gobber, the blacksmith. Hiccup could only hope for his growth spurt then, hoping he’d develop the Viking body every man on Berk obtained. Sadly, again, Hiccup would be disappointed, as he remained lean and scrawny as he turned fifteen. He’d seen Snotlout get even more muscular, Fishlegs get even beefier, and at least Tuffnut had the attitude and skill to make up for his lack of muscle. Hiccup would watch Astrid grow stronger, faster, and even quicker with her wit as she grew, and Hiccup continued to show no sure way of impressing the young Valkyrie. The only thing Hiccup had held on to was Astrid’s continual rejection of Snotlout’s and any other boys’ attention. 

“So, uh, Astrid, did you want to do something later?” Hiccup attempted to sit next to Astrid, only to be blocked, again, by her team of dragon-killing Viking friends. 

Astrid always gave Hiccup this look, a look he could never truly decipher. He always thought of it as the look that meant she secretly loved him too; she just couldn’t get him alone. This idea, sadly, was never proven true as Astrid could never be seen alone, and when she was, it wasn’t very long until Snotlout or Ruffnut accompanied her. 

Once, at a Winter Festival, Hiccup had found Astrid sitting alone under the stars on the cliff edge, staring out into the ocean. Hiccup took this opportunity to inch closer and sit next to her. Silence sat heavily between the two, but Hiccup had enjoyed every second of finally being close to this girl he’d been dreaming of for years. This small, sweet moment was ruined when Hiccup went through every move he could think of to show Astrid his feelings for her, and when he tried to put his hand on hers, Stoick had called for Hiccup. Astrid looked at Hiccup then, giving him that strange look again, before he excused himself, and left. A mixture of elated happiness and annoyance followed him as he met with his father. 

It was that summer that Hiccup finally met someone who looked past his awkward social skills, and became his first real friend. Toothless, a Night Fury, fire-breathing dragon, was an irreplaceable friend that Hiccup would never realize he needed. It was through this forbidden friendship that Hiccup realized his true calling in life: to be a dragon trainer. While he once believed killing dragons would surely get him Astrid as a girlfriend, the sudden realization as Astrid found out about Toothless hit him as realization came into light: he was about to lose new best friend, and any chance he ever had with Astrid. It was when Hiccup and Toothless finally convinced Astrid of their friendship, when she wrapped her arms around Hiccup’s stomach, that Hiccup had finally felt complete. In the entirety of his life Hiccup had felt lonely and empty, and in this very moment, with his best friend and Astrid, he felt that he’d finally found his calling.

When he’d lost his leg, he’d been devastated. He remembered dreaming of searing pain and his leg aching, but when he woke up he hadn’t expected what he’d seen. He relied on Toothless and Astrid for the next few weeks, Toothless for support, and Astrid for motivation. Said motivation came from the small dates they had (well, he called them dates, but in reality they just spent time together. Alone.) It seemed that the life Hiccup had always wanted came with the cost of his leg, but he was slowly adapting to this, as losing a limb was at the highest ranking on the Viking fearless factor, and even Hiccup was getting looks from Ruffnut (not that he really appreciated it).


	2. Chapter 2

At the age of seventeen, Hiccup had his first girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson, and they’d been together for two years. They’d been through enough to truly know each other by this age, she could always tell when he needed time alone, and he could always tell when she needed someone for help. However, they did fight, as most Viking couples did, and sometimes Hiccup wouldn’t see Astrid for days.

One particular fight really had them close to separation, especially when jealousy tended to reach new levels. After several hours of severe fighting, it reached a point.

“What do you mean you don’t see it? We both know Snotlout still has a thing for you!” Hiccup shouted. 

“Oh really? What about those girls you look at when we travel to those neighboring islands?” Astrid growled back.

“That doesn’t even mean anything! You know that! Snotlout has been trying to get you for our entire lives! I know because I’ve had to deal with it!” Hiccup threw his hands in the air and glared at the girl.

“Oh, yeah? If it really doesn’t mean anything, why do you just seem to mosey up to them? You do realize you have a girlfriend right?” Astrid nearly hissed.

“Oh gods, I do nothing of the sort and you know that! My girlfriend should be smart enough to know that.” Hiccup was raging, hitting weak spots at this point and not even caring. It was to win the argument, no longer fearful of hurting feelings.

“Well, I guess I’m not actually your girlfriend am I? Seeing as I’m clearly not smart enough.” Astrid returned, leaving a tense chill in the air.

“If that’s how you want it.” Hiccup growled through clenched teeth.

Astrid went quiet, a cold glare being returned until she finally turned and stormed out of Hiccup’s house. Hiccup would shout after her, and Astrid would climb onto Stormfly and fly off. When Hiccup called for Toothless, Toothless would reluctantly come to his master, knowing following the female would not help the situation at all. However, by the way Hiccup was acting, this fight reached new levels, and Toothless hurried to the very anxious boy.

“Which way did she go, bud?” Hiccup sounded extremely regretful, and suddenly fearful, and Toothless looked around the night sky, unable to see the Deadly Nadder. 

Hiccup would usually sigh heavily, flying Toothless around the island like they always did, even though Toothless was very aware that Astrid and Stormfly had always gone far off the island, to another inhabited one. Sometimes the two went to Dragon Island where Astrid would just rant to Stormfly and they’d stay there for several days. Toothless missed the talks he and Stormfly shared when she left with Astrid. 

Hiccup realized this was the moment when he thought Toothless wouldn’t catch him mid-flight. It was that fear that welled up when he lost connection to his partner, when adrenaline and fear took over as anxiety ate him alive.

This time, Astrid and Stormfly were gone for a week, and even Toothless was filled with worry. Hiccup hadn’t slept those nights, and his snapping at every poor soul in the village finally came to his father’s attention when Gobber finally dropped the hint that he should talk to his son. 

“Son, come on, what’s on your mind?” Stoick walked with Hiccup then, across the cliff area.

“It’s been a week, dad. She hasn’t come home, and it’s making me worried.” Hiccup’s jaw clenched, worry and anxiety growing at an even faster pace by day.

“Well it’s none of my business, but whatever you said that made her leave, perhaps you should think about that, and go after her.” Stoick clasped his son on the shoulder, eyebrow raised.

Stoick was never absolutely sure of where Astrid went, but he knew she never went too far, because Stormfly always came back for Toothless, and Berk was Astrid’s home. Hiccup nodded then, thanking his dad and called for Toothless. 

Toothless, just as anxious to get off the ground as Hiccup, flew across the ocean, thinking first to fly to Dragon Island. Stormfly always chattered to him of Astrid and her adventures on this island. Hiccup seemed to let Toothless lead as he just adjusted the wing for whenever Toothless seemed to shift. When they finally landed on the island, Toothless sniffed for the footprints of his friend, and finally caught on a very weak scent. It was something. He started off, going at a pace where Hiccup could follow easily. When they’d finally reached a strong scent, Toothless hurried, and found the Deadly Nadder who shifted her head and squawked at the dragon. Hiccup felt his heart lift slightly; he petted the colorful dragon, and ran across the sand to find the Valkyrie surrounded by smaller dragons. Astrid laughed, a hint of sadness in her voice, as a few Terrible Terrors climbed on her shoulder.

“You know, Hiccup would absolutely love you guys.” Astrid sighed softly, lifting one of the smaller dragons in her arms. 

“I’m fairly certain I love someone else more.” 

Astrid turned quickly then, eyes wide, at the tall shadowed figure walking towards her. Hiccup gave her a small smile, sitting next to her. One Terrible Terror crawled on to Hiccup, only to be growled at by Toothless. 

“Seems your dragon shares your personality.” Astrid turned back to the dragon in her hands, cuddling into her warmth.

“Ah, but he can’t do half the things I can do.” Hiccup smiled, leaning over and kissing Astrid on the cheek. 

Astrid remained quiet, staring off into the ocean. As silence fell over them, Hiccup inched closer, memories hitting him of old times and unfulfilled wishes. He put his hand on hers then, looking at her as she looked at him, and in one of their softer moments, they weren’t the tough, fearless Vikings, but simply teenagers in love. Astrid smiled softly at Hiccup then, and they shared a look that promised apologies. When the sunset hit, Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid, and she curled into him, something that no one could ever see. 

That night, Astrid and Hiccup returned home. The next few days, they spent more time together, simply flying or catching up on missed time. Toothless and Stormfly were certainly happy for it. Stoick just smiled as he watched Hiccup and Astrid walk together, never showing too much for the public eye, but always completely enwrapped in their own world.


	3. Chapter 3

Time sometimes strained their relationship; especially when a girl named Heather washed ashore. Astrid swore she wasn’t jealous, but she could definitely sense a struggle as every man seemed entranced by this mysterious girl. Astrid looked to Ruffnut for help, and even Ruffnut would agree something was wrong. When Astrid saw that Heather slept in Hiccup’s bed, she told herself it was fine. 

When Heather started getting personal flying lessons from Hiccup, Astrid could feel a sense of anger.

When Heather made Hiccup completely forget about their date, Astrid was furious.

When Heather was finally found out, Hiccup tried to apologize to Astrid for constantly doubting her only to be met with frustration. Astrid just snapped at him to shut it so that they could come up with a plan. It was clear again, that their relationship was strained. When the Book of Dragons was returned and Heather was reunited with her family, Astrid found the girl somewhat bareable. Hiccup smiled at Astrid then, and Astrid punched him, returning his smile. But when they left the dock, Astrid still felt something akin to aggravation at how easily Hiccup had failed to trust her. She also found aggravation at how her own dragon failed to remain loyal to her. It seemed that two of the most important friends had failed to show any inch of loyalty when the situation called for it, and Astrid sighed. Hiccup, in return, would attempt to apologize in various ways, through complimenting Astrid’s fighting to walking with Astrid whenever he could. Sensing animosity on one particular trip, he took a step back and allowed Astrid to keep walking as he continued to follow the Valkyrie as she walked into the woods with Stormfly. When Astrid had reached a small meadow, she sat down, watching as Stormfly sat down next to her. Astrid pulled out a fish and handed it to the dragon, looking at peace for the first time in weeks since Heather’s appearance.

Hiccup did feel bad, of course, and Astrid was not one to easily forgive mistrust. She had in the case of Stormfly, because she was just a dragon. Hiccup hadn’t gotten off as easily, especially when Astrid had addressed everything he’d done with Heather and he defended it. In his defense, at the time Heather was standing right there and he was also unaware of the true tactics this girl held behind wanting to learn more about dragons. 

Astrid stretched and then laid back staring at the sunset sky. Hiccup flinched as he heard Ruffnut walk into the meadow then. She sat down next to the other Valkyrie, staring up at the sky then, too.

“Astrid, boys are dumb. You can’t expect any of them to actually stick around.” Ruffnut shrugged.

“Easy enough for you to say, you have guys fighting over you. You have your pick of the island.” Astrid smiled slightly.

“And they used to be after you before you and Hiccup became somewhat of a thing. Sometimes they still try.” Ruffnut winked.

“Please, Ruffnut, you’d win anyone over.” Soft punch. “But you have a point there. It almost seems better to just not even try with men.” Astrid sighed.

“Hence why I am allowing them to fight over me, so much easier. Why not make Hiccup actually try for you? A little bit of a competition, maybe you could wink at Snotlout.” Ruffnut laughed when Astrid stuck her tongue out, disgusted.

“Never say that again. I can’t even imagine-ugh no.” Astrid shook her head. 

Hiccup leaned in closer, trying to catch every word of their conversation, suddenly aware of Toothless behind him, looking strangely at him.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m just trying to make things better between Astrid and me.” Hiccup whispered. He turned back to see Astrid sitting up, and Ruffnut glancing around the meadow.

“Did you hear that?” Astrid suddenly looked to Hiccup’s direction and spotted the boy who started to panic.

“Hiccup!” Astrid growled.

“Astrid! Um-Hello! Yes-I’m just going to head on-out.” Hiccup laughed hesitantly, turning on his heel.

“Get over here, Hiccup.” Astrid sounded even more frustrated, but then again at least she was talking to him.

“Yes, milady.” Hiccup carefully stepped closer to the two girls, and the situation almost matched him stepping into a dragon’s den. He focused on the sound of metal cringing with every step from his prosthetic foot, on every crunch of grass with each passing step, of the feeling of heat from the sun on his neck, the sound of Toothless’s breaths beside him, anything but his uncomfortably-fast pounding heart. When he reached the two girls, he slowly looked from Ruffnut who looked dissatisfied, to Astrid who’s expression showed more annoyance than anger at this point.

“What were you doing?” Astrid raised an eyebrow.

“Well, see, Toothless and I were just walking around, and we saw you guys here, so you know we thought we could just come in and say hello, but you seemed busy so we were waiting for the right moment.” Hiccup smiled then, watching Astrid look at Ruffnut who laughed.

“Hiccup, you were spying on us, and I’m asking why.” Astrid stood then, matching Hiccup’s height. Hiccup glanced down at Ruffnut, then back at Astrid.

“Could you give us a minute?” Hiccup asked as calmly as he could to Ruffnut. ‘Please gods, let her be nice for once.’

Ruffnut stood then, and left, telling Astrid she’d see her tonight. Toothless sat down, watching the two with peaked interest, and Hiccup gave him a look that forced Toothless to distract himself with the grass and a butterfly that emerged from the field. Several moments after Ruffnut had left, silence hung in the air between the two. Astrid crossed her arms and stood in her usual “power” stance, waiting for Hiccup to explain himself.

“Astrid, I’ve told you a million times I’m sorry for what happened with Heather. She just seemed innocent; I had no idea. I’m sorry for not listening to you. I just want us to start talking again.” Hiccup hesitated before grabbing her hand. 

Astrid stared at him then, then finally relaxed. She patted his shoulder, not the usual punch, and this surprised Hiccup. 

“It’s alright, Hiccup.” Astrid gave him a small smile.

“Do you want to come with me? Just walk around like we used to? I can tell you about how Snotlout fell on his face today.” Hiccup watched as Astrid’s smiled turned into a soft laugh.

“Alright, alright, tell me this wonderful story of yours.” Astrid started walking, with Hiccup at her side, and Toothless following as Snotlout’s pride was once again hit. Time had a way of straining their relationship, but they always found ways of strengthening it once again. 

Sure, their love had its ups and downs, but most of the time, Hiccup was soaring with this girl. This was especially at the age of twenty, three years after Heather’s appearance and five years since they first started dating, when Hiccup asked Astrid Hofferson, the girl of his dreams, to marry him. It had been one of the most memorable moments of his life as she said yes, kissing him and laughing. Hiccup was sure that this, this was definitely and absolutely what love was. Now his future-wife, Astrid wore his armband proudly, and they showed more affection publically, but never enough for them to seem any less Viking. 

Hiccup had, in fact, grown up and hit the very puberty he had been waiting so patiently for. He was now taller than Astrid, with broader shoulders and he had even started growing facial hair. He felt free now, with the girl of his dreams at his side and his best friend taking them to distant lands to explore. When his father dropped the chief title on him, newfound responsibility weighed down on him, especially when he realized everything his father did to run the village. Hiccup was so used to spreading his arms out in the sky, to the heat of molten weapons and saddle rods, to the long nights with Astrid at his side as they laughed and chased each other on their dragons. The news, although heavy with responsibility, was not something of a new concept to Hiccup. He knew the day would come eventually, it was just getting to a point of being able to accept such responsibility at the age of twenty. 

Astrid helped him through these struggles, they continued to laugh and soar together, but Hiccup knew the day would come when he would have to take over this position. When Hiccup finally told Astrid, it was on a new island, one he’d vaguely remembered naming, but looking back at it months later, he realized Astrid had drawn it out for him. Although Astrid had not been the most helpful in her advice, more of a “be honored” approach, Hiccup realized it really was an honor. 

That was until they saw the smoke.


End file.
